


Three's Company

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a lead in for smut... that may never happen. </p><p>Not real. </p><p>AU as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

"John.."

Katie can't help but glance over at Darcey, sat alone again. 

"Just look at her..."

"I know."

John's sigh is soft. 

"We should take her home..."

"Will she come with us?"

"She likes you Kate..."

"She likes you too."

"Then fetch her..."

Katie sighs softly, then made her way over to Darcey. It takes time to bring her close enough to John that she begins to believe they want her. They travel home in silence, Darcey curled against Katie in the back of the Taxi. It takes a while before they get home. 

Katie is the one to lead Darcey inside, the two of them guiding her slowly to bed, Katie the one to undress her, to settle with her, neither of them clothed. John joins them after, then, when Darcey flinches, smiles and speaks softly, somewhat teasingly. 

"I swear to you I won't stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name..."

It is enough to break the silence and Darcey laughs slightly. 

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise."

Katie's reply is soft. 

"He's very... skilled."


End file.
